suspect_behaviorfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexa Nikolas
Unnamed father Mike Milosh Unnamed grandfather Unnamed grandmother |yearsactive = 1999-present }} Alexa Helen Nikolas is an American actress best known for her portrayal of Nicole Bristow in Zoey 101. Biography Nikolas was born on April 4, 1992, in Chicago, Illinois, to Alexandra Nikolas and a New Zealand native. When she was seven years old, she gained her first acting role in P.U.N.K.S., starring in an uncredited role as Jenna Bygayly. However, Nikolas's most prominent role during her career is that of Nicole Bristow on the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101. In 2006, following the conclusion of the show's second season, Nikolas quit the series due to an "uncomfortable working environment" following numerous fights and incidents with her costar, Jamie Lynn Spears. In addition, she appeared on Hidden Hills regularly and also on the 2005 miniseries Revelations. Following her departure from Zoey 101, Nikolas guest-starred on many other TV series, most notably The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Judging Amy, ER, Without a Trace, Criminal Minds, and Heroes. Later, Nikolas appeared in a supporting role alongside Vanessa Hudgens in the latter's music video, "Come Back to Me". She then appeared in the films Motocross Kids and Tiptoes. In 2009, she appeared in the remake of Children of the Corn, portraying the role of the love interest of one of the antagonists. She also guest starred on the FOX series Lie to Me. In 2011, she appeared in the film Red State, starring as Jesse. During that same year, Nikolas appeared on Family Guy, providing additional voices for characters. In the spring of 2011, she began filming a comedy-horror zombie film titled Detention Of The Dead, in which she portrays Willow. The film was released on the spring of 2013. Nikolas later received the recurring role of Haley in the TV series The Walking Dead. However, her character was killed off after appearing in a total of three episodes. On Criminal Minds Nikolas portrayed Jane McBride, a survivor of serial killer and abductor John Vincent Bell, in the backdoor pilot The Fight. Filmography *Mad Men (2013) as Wendy *The Walking Dead (2012-2013) as Haley (3 episodes) *Detention of the Dead (2012) as Willow *Family Guy (2011) as Additional Voices (voice) *Red State (2011) as Jesse *Lie to Me (2011) as Amanda Dobar *Criminal Minds - The Fight (2010) TV episode - Jane McBride *Raising the Bar (2009) as Caitlin *Children of the Corn (2009) as Ruth *Drop Dead Diva (2009) as Hannah Porter *Heroes (2009) as Angela Shaw *Supernatural (2009) as Kate Carter *Ghost Whisperer (2008) as Caitlin Mahoney *CSI: Miami (2008) as Mallary Harding *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2007) as Tiffany (2 episodes) *Cold Case (2007) as Madison Reed *Zoey 101 (2005-2006) as Nicole Bristow (26 episodes) *Revelations (2005) as Lucy Massey (TV miniseries, 6 episodes) *ER (2005) as Megan Nesbitt *Judging Amy (2005) as Shelly Cecil *Without a Trace (2004) as Emily Levine *Motocross Kids (2004) as Katie *Tiptoes (2003) as Susan Barry *Hidden Hills (2002-2003) as Emily Barber (17 episodes) *Bundy (2002) as I'm Ted Kid *Even Stevens (2002) as Young Ren *That's Life (2000-2002) as Young Lydia (4 episodes) *The King of Queens (2001) as Young Carrie *Zoolander (2001) as Story Hour Girl *Charmed (2001) as Little Girl *Love Boat: The Next Wave (1999) as Little Girl #1 *P.U.N.K.S. (1999) as Jenna Bygayly (video, uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People